


I need a HERO- oh

by DailyLife



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Footloose - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, No Plot, One Shot, Teasing, i need a hero, ironman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just shit I made up, probably not very good. Went over it once for errors and won't be fixing it. Um please don't hate for it. Not really that shitty. One- shot.</p><p>Overview: Tony left for 3 weeks on another mission to save the world, when he comes home he finds you dancing to "I need a hero" from footloose and is not amused.</p><p>That's literally it. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a HERO- oh

Tony had left the apartment weeks ago, you technically hadn't seen or heard anything from him- or that's what the press thought. Truth is that Director Furry sent you updates on his whereabouts and sent you audio messages that Furry had gotten from JARVIS.

It was nice hearing little things, mentions of yourself as he fought alongside his friends but you did miss him. He had left you with no warning and did seem like he was going to anytime soon. Him leaving suddenly was nothing new because you knew his obligations at SHIELD were for the greater good.

You had decided to came out in his workshop because it reeked of him and it was very nice to have the smell of him with you more than just the empty space in the bed beside you at night.

You had just got a notification from JARVIS that the food you had reheated was finished when I need a hero from Footloose came on and you never gave up the opportunity to dance to that, especially when Tony was around. He never seemed mused by it and rolled his eyes.

So in the middle of the song when Tony did arrive, coincidentally enough the lyrics "he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight" had played and you point towards him. Making JARVIS praise you sarcastically.

It was great, Tony was home, your favorite song was playing and you had a surprise planned for Tony later.

"Tony you lil dipshit, I thought I'd have to burry all of your suits in a volcano for the funeral." You said as you came up to him. 

He was getting out of his suit and he smiled down at you as he replied, he was gruff. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, his shirt was torn and dirty as well. "I missed you too,- can we go to bed like now I haven't slept in days."

You smiled back "Of course darling and you want a sponge bath with that too? You are filthy."

Tony finally was out of his suit and stepped towards you cupping a hand to your face. "I'm sorry I disappeared again."

"Don't worry about it, your job as superhero comes first I get it." You replied giving him a little smile.

"Nothing comes before you-"

"The lives of many out weight the life of one- as Furry put it."

"Don't you ever get tired of quoting him."

"I can't quote anyone else or you'll make fun of me."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"I have never-"

"Oh really you want to tell that to Banner's face-"

He cut you by kissing you which was a welcome stop to your bickering. The kiss was nice and innocent until it wasn't and tongues were flying. 

You broke away from the kiss. "You'll have your way with me tomorrow after I patch you up and feed you."

He frowned pecking your lips "What if I want you now-"

"You made me wait 3 fucking weeks, you can wait a few hours." 

You smiled "Don't worry, you'll get what you want."

He smiled. "Of course I will. I'm ironman."


End file.
